Comme une larme sombre
by Di-Bee
Summary: Un moment, un moment de trop, qui a scellé un peu trop tôt une relation qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus. Tellement plus. Romance/Drama. Tiva


Titre : Comme une larme sombre

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Un moment, un moment de trop, qui a scellé un peu trop tôt une relation qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus. Tellement plus. Romance/Drama. Tiva

Spoiler : None?

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de sous

Note de l'auteur : encore une fic retrouvée dans un vieux dossier, et je pense, pas postée à l'époque vu le thème. Âme sensibles, s'abstenir.

Comme une larme sombre, la goutte de sang coulait sur sa joue, propulsée par un revolver. Neuf millimètres. Ca ne comptait plus, à si peu de distance. La goutte arriva à la courbure de son visage, manquant de glisser sous son menton et aller se perdre dans le col de la veste entrouverte. Il faisait déjà chaud pour un début de printemps, mais le froid allait bientôt tout emporter. Pas pour lui, mais plutôt pour elle.

Il n'avait pas comprit, pour lui le bruit de l'explosion ne pouvait pas être lié à tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait même pas le dire! Elle ne pouvait pas... mourir ! Pas elle !

Il n'avait pas vu l'homme et son allure lambda sortir le revolver de sous son pardessus gris, il avait juste vu, sentit, tressaillir son interlocutrice. Il ne s'était écarté d'elle que quelques instants, mais ça avait été quelques instants de trop. A quelques minutes près, la balle l'aurait traversé lui-aussi, et il n'aurait pas eu son sang sur le visage, ni vu la tâche sur le gilet de sa coéquipière s'agrandir, ses yeux devenir vitreux. C'était un cauchemar qui recommençait. Juste un cauchemar un peu trop vivant. Un peu trop mort.

Cette fois, aurait-il quelqu'un à blâmer ? Un bruit de tir dans le lointain lui indiqua que ça serait peu probable. Du moins pas du vivant du meurtrier. Il était conscient que, d'ici quelques heures, il lui aurait resté deux options : plonger dans la tourmente, ou poursuivre le tueur au prix de sa vie.

Dans son ultime mouvement, ou ce qu'il voyait comme tel, elle avait tendu les bras vers lui, serré les dents et retenu les larmes au bord de ses yeux. Elle était forte, jusqu'à dans la mort. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de le lui reprocher, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Ils tombèrent tous deux à genoux, suivant le mouvement du corps de la jeune femme qui répondait à la trop grande perte de sang. Les yeux dans les yeux, il se fixaient en chiens de faïence, conscient de l'échéance sans toutefois vouloir la rendre trop réelle.

La goutte de sang passa sous le col de la veste de Tony, comme cherchant à disparaître, leur laisser un peu de temps malgré les marques qu'elle avait laissées sur son passage. Dans un dernier souffle, la jeune femme laissa échapper une ultime phrase dans sa langue maternelle, mais il ne fallut aucune traduction au jeune homme pour comprendre. _Ani ohevet otkha, Tony._ Son ton, la souffrance sur son visage mais avant tout son regard lui criaient une vérité qu'il n'avait pas su entendre plus tôt et qui à présent étouffaient tout les autres sont tant sa puissance le faisait trembler.

« Moi aussi, Ziva, moi aussi » murmura-t-il alors qu'il sen tait déjà la pression des mains de sa coéquipière sur les siennes diminuer avant de disparaître complètement. Il avait retenu son corps avant qu'elle ne bascule, maintenant contre lui le cadavre sans vie de cette femme qu'il avait aimé sans jamais réussir à le lui avouer. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa la noirceur à l'arrière de ses paupières lui donner un avant-goût de ce que serait sa vie désormais. Il sentit des bras l'aider à se relever, des gestes de soulagement inutile, plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Comme dans un rêve, il vit les ambulanciers approcher, mais refusait de libérer le corps à l'abri dans ses bras. A l'abri, à quelques minutes près...

Il avait eu cet étrange pressentiment avant cette mission de surveillance, ce sentiment de dernière chance. Il l'avait eue, et l'avait laissée passer, à présent, il devrait vivre avec.

« Viens » entendit-il murmuré par dessus les autres voix qui bourdonnaient autour de lui, « viens, Tony, ne reste pas là. » C'était la voix de son mentor qui perçait la foule. Pourtant posée et douce, il la rejeta en bloc, ce n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Mais celle-là, il ne l'entendrait plus jamais. D'un geste rageur, après avoir enfin libérer le corps sans vie de sa partenaire non sans avoir déposé un léger baiser sur son front déjà blanc, il projeta de toutes ses forces son poing dans la glace d'une vitrine qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme aux larmes de sang. Ce n'était pas son sang. Ca aurait du.

Ca aurait dû, murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il s'éloignait, sans but précis, de l'endroit où _ça_ s'était passé. Ca aurait du. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, et vit l'ambulance qui emportait Ziva, au loin. Loin de lui, à jamais. Il n'avait pas su la retenir. Il l'avait perdue comme il avait perdu Kate, Paula, et Jen. Il était arrivé trop tard, n'avait rien pu faire, et avait dû laissé leur sang colorer son visage sans rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher ces larmes sombre de le parer d'un deuil si lourd à porter. Ca faisait mal, mais sans doute pas autant qu'une balle, cette simple balle de neuf millimètres qui lui avait ôté tout espoir. Quelque fois, la vie ne se résume qu'à un rien qu'on a pas eu le temps de voir. C'était le cas cette fois-ci, et malgré lui Antony DiNozzo laissa les larmes, salées celles-là, délayer le sang sur ses joues, sa peine se mêler à l'ultime de Ziva. Mais bientôt, bientôt, ce ne serait plus un problème.

HÉBREU

ani ohev otakh (homme femme)  
ani ohevet otkha (femme homme)


End file.
